Black Aura
by Riken the Lucario
Summary: A full team of special teenage Pokemon set out on a journey in order to find their place in the world after an accident occurs at their local high school. Teams were scattered across the world and our team plans to track them down and join up with them in order to get revenge on the people who destroyed their lives, where they will also find a hidden power within themselves.
1. Prologue

"Sir Giovanni! We have achieved the required data needed to continue the MewTwo Project!" a Mightyena said, saluting.

"Good. Input the data at once. I want this project finished so that I may finally have my wish of world domination," said Giovanni as he took a sip of wine from his glass. He was a Persian dressed in a brown suit with a white button-up shirt and a red tie along with brown pants and shined black shoes. As soon as the grunt put in the data, a siren went off with the room being enveloped in a red light.

"Sir! There's been an unexpected mutation in the cells! They've... They've split in two!" said one of the scientists.

"What!? How did this happen?" Giovanni said surprised.

"Sir! The cells are growing at an alarming rate! We can't contain them!" another grunt yelled.

"Sir! We must evacuate the building. Please sir!" said the grunt from before.

"I can't believe this! Team Rocket will have to relocate its HQ. I want it secluded and well hidden!" Giovanni ordered as he ran to his ship.

The containers exploded letting the mysterious lifeforms take in their first breath. They opened their eyes and looked around to find two Mightyena grunts to greet them. They said, "Hello, welcome to the planet known as Earth. You are a genetically enhanced species of a separate species of Pokemon known as Mew. Your species shall be referred to as MewTwo. This planet will be your home from today to the day you die. Now if you'll just come with us, we'll explain your role and what powers you possess. We will also provide any clothes you wish to have."

The two lifeforms looked at each other and smirked. They replied telepathically, _"Why would we do that? If we have such magnificent power, why should we follow your orders?"_ As they said this, the two lifeforms unleashed an explosion which destroyed most of the computers and the walls around them.

They looked around and saw the name tags of the two grunts they had just killed. They decided to adopt their names. The regular MewTwo chose to be called 'Heron' while the shiny MewTwo decided on the name 'Shuri.' They both adopted the last name 'Saica.' Heron and Shuri looked around the base and found clothes for them to wear along with some items to help them out when they left. They changed into their new clothes and packed their new bags with their newly found items. They found a map of the world as well and used that to decide where they would head to to learn about the world. They tried flying there and it worked. Their first stop was Palette Town, a peaceful, country-side town near the center of Kanto, and home to a very famous scientist known as Professor Oak, a Pidgeot studying certain aspects of life about the world. The MewTwo turned to this scientist for help in learning and controlling their powers. However, Team Rocket didn't rest for long. They tracked down the MewTwo twins and attacked Professor Oak's lab. The professor was seriously injured after the attack. While in recovery at the local hospital, Oak said to the twins, "You must promise me that you will protect each other and all friends you make on your journey at all costs. If any evil forces become known of you and your power, they will try to capture you. Do whatever you can to protect the ones you care about. I sense that you two have a bright future ahead of you, but you must reach that future without me. I will stay at home and recover. Afterwards, I will rebuild my home and lab and continue my research. However, before you go I would like to give you these. They are TMs that contain the attacks Focus Blast and Shadow Ball. Focus Blast is a special Fighting-type move that will help you against Dark-types like the Mightyena grunts in Team Rocket. Heron you are the one more suited to this. Shuri, you should be the one to use Shadow Ball, a Ghost-type special attack that will help against Ghost-types." Oak handed Heron a brownish-red disc and Shuri a violet disc. As they held the discs, they began to glow and the discs disappeared. "Good. You now know those moves. Use them well. Promise me you'll protect each other."

"Yes sir. We promise to protect the ones we care about from now on, and thank you for your help. We won't let you down," they both replied. As they said this, they traveled through many of the regions of the world that they knew of and ended up in Lumiose City, Kalos, 3 years later. An evil organization has discovered them and they plan to capture the twins and use their powers. After a fearsome battle, our comrades are in an alleyway next to an anime store known as Otaku Central, the same place where the rest of their future team is currently located at the stroke of midnight.


	2. Granite Shinobi And The Twins

Lumiose City, the capital of Kalos and Kalos' largest city. This city is home to many stars and major business owners in the Kalos region and is recognized as a very popular vacation spot. However, while the city has its perks, it also hides danger within its alleyways and sewers. In this city, along with the entire planet, one group of civilization has inhabited the world. This species is called Pokemon. They are the only species known to inhabit Earth. However, there are legends of alien-like Pokemon coming from outer space. But this tale is not about aliens or developing civilization. This story is about a team of teenagers who set out on a journey across the world in order to find their purpose in the world. But first, two of those teenagers must a find a way out of the trouble they are in currently.

They are a pair of twin siblings, but of the most unlikely species of Pokemon. They are known as Heron Saica and Shuri Saica, twin brother and sister of the MewTwo species. Originally from Kanto, they have been traveling the world in search of refuge from evil forces trying to control and sharpen they're powers. Tonight, the clock at the top of Prism Tower, the main attraction of Lumiose City, has struck the time of midnight and an organization known as Team Flare has attacked our two comrades in an attempt to capture and take control of both of their powers. Team Flare is an organization full of thugs and delinquents, mainly consisting of the species of young Pyroars, Mightyena, and Purrloin.

Shuri is what is known as a shiny version of MewTwo. A shiny Pokemon is basically a differently colored version of a certain Pokemon and they are born very rarely. Shuri has a green tail instead of a purple one, which is the color of Heron's tail. Her body resembles that of a male MewTwo body, however with the appropriate aspects of a feminine body. Shuri is a tall, curvy MewTwo that wears a v-neck top, mainly as an attempt to show off her bust, as it is not very large like the other women she's seen, and a pair of khaki capris. However, her larger-than-average physique causes the capris to look very tight along with the shirt to only reach halfway down her torso. Despite her capris tight appearance, she has to wear a cloth belt around her waist in order to keep them from sagging down, for she does not have large hips like most other girls her age. The back of her shirt has also been ripped from her left shoulder down in the direction of her right hip, also causing her to bear a cut of the same type, however fully reaching from her left shoulder to her right hip. Heron, her brother, also wears ragged and worn out clothing. Heron is very bulky, however has focused more on sharpening his mind than on his body. He wears a button-down shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves ripped off mainly because he thinks they will get in the way when in battle. His black jeans have also been torn at both knees and on the left leg. Heron vowed to an injured Pidgeot called Professor Oak that he would protect his sister at all costs. Because of this vow, his right horn has now been cut and he now bears a scar on his face stretching from his forehead to his left cheek. He also wears the professor's torn scarf around his neck as a good luck charm. Occasionally, they will wear grey cloaks in order to conceal their identity from the public eye. Heron is currently tending to Shuri's new wounds in an alleyway next to an anime store called Otaku Central. They've decided to stay there for a while so that Shuri's wounds can heal a bit before they travel again.

"OW!" Shuri exclaimed as she flinched from the pain in her arm. Her tail, having scratches and bruises on it, also twitched and shook from pain.

"Well, if you'd quit squirming around, we could patch this cut up faster. I'm glad we got your back first," Heron replied in annoyance. He wrapped a white cloth around Shuri's arm tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Alright, the store right here has some food at the counter. I'll get us something to eat."

"Wait. I can walk, Heron. I'm not helpless you know," Shuri replied, placing her hand on her waist. She pulled on her cloak and picked up her bag along with Heron and they left the alleyway. The doors opened automatically when they walked up to the front of the store. It was a small store that sold what looked to be books and DVDs for certain series. "Hmm... Nice. All they have is candy though." Shuri looked around to find an elderly female Azumarill clerk at the register, a shiny Umbreon browsing in the books, and three other Pokemon, an Absol, a female Blaziken, and a red Lucario, playing a card game in the far corner of the store. They all looked up to the entrance.

"It'll have to do for now," Heron said.

As the twins walked up to the counter, the clerk asked, "Hello there, young ones. How can I help you?"

Heron replied, "Yes, we would like to buy some of your candy. We have some items to trade for them."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid I can only accept cash. Mainly because of the bills I need to support the shop and my home and buying the merchandise to sell here."

"Hmm... I see. In fact, hang on. I may have a couple of dollars." As Heron began to lift his cloak, his face was revealed a little and the clerk gasped.

"HEY! You're those twins that keep stirring up all the gangs and cults and other evil organizations all around the regions! Get out of my shop! I won't sell to such rapscallions!" the clerk yelled as she reached for a broom.

"Uh, ma'am. Please calm down. We can explain everything," Heron said desperately.

"Um, excuse me," said the shiny Umbreon as she approached. She wore a half-length blue jean jacket unbuttoned revealing a red low-chested undershirt, revealing a fair amount of her large bust. She also wore a pair of blue jean short shorts that reached about a quarter down her wide legs and that had a small hole in the back for her tail. She also sported a pair of dark blue spairees along with a pair of what looked to be Adidas soccer socks. She also looked to be very fit despite her thick appearance. "Uh, hi. I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation and thought I might be of help. You need food, right?"

"Yes," Shuri replied. She turned and looked at the Umbreon in envy.

"Can you help us?" Heron asked. The Umbreon nodded in reply.

"Well as long as they get outta my shop!" the clerk yelled again.

"Of course, ma'am," the Umbreon replied. She then turned to the twins and said, "By the way, my name's Granite, Granite Shinobi."

"My name is Heron Saica, and this is my twin sister, Shuri Saica. It's nice to meet you," Heron said.

"Likewise," Granite replied. During their introductions, the three Pokemon in the corner began to grow suspicious of the twins, especially the Lucario. "Well, c'mon. My house is just across the street from here." They headed out of the shop and crossed the street.

"I thank you for your kindness. It's rare for someone like you to appear in front of us in the world we've experienced," Heron said as they crossed the street.

"Oh it's no big deal. My mom and dad are out on a date right now. My little brother is at a friend's house and my older sister is at a swimming competition for the weekend so we basically have the house to ourselves until my parents get home."

"Wow, it's ten after midnight and your parents still aren't home yet?" Shuri asked.

"Yea, they went to go see a movie premiere that started about forty-five minutes ago. Also, you said something about the _'world you've experienced'_" Granite mentioned as they approached a door to enter a brick building. Granite opened the door, and gestured to the twins to come in.

"Uh, yes. We've traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova so far. And right now we've started in the Kalos region. Though, we ran into some trouble when we got here," Heron said as he hung up Shuri's cloak along with his. The twins looked around to find the living room to their left and the kitchen to their right. In the living room was a couch and a recliner chair in front of a flatscreen TV. Over to the right wall was a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could travel like you guys can. You guys look the same age as me, though. So your parents were okay with you guys traveling?"

"Well, the thing is... We never knew our parents," replied Heron. Heron had to lie about that because he and Shuri didn't have parents. They are genetically enhanced versions of another species of Pokemon known as Mew. In a way, the organization that caused their creation, Team Rocket, is their parent.

"Oh I see... Sorry I brought that up," Granite said embarrassingly. She turned towards the staircase in the living room. "I'm going to go change into my PJs real quick. If you'd like, I have some pop-tarts in the cabinets in the kitchen. I'll be down in a jiff!" Granite said as she ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Heron and Shuri started to look around for any signs of them being watched in some way. They found nothing of the sort, which cast a sense of relief on them.

Granite came running down the steps in cyan colored pajamas. The top was a button-down long-sleeve shirt that was buttoned up and she wore a pair of pajama pants of the same type, obviously to be a set instead of two separate pieces. "Alright, my dad just called me and said that he'd be fixing breakfast in the morning. I told him that I had two friends spending the night and he was okay with that. He's also gonna fix extra waffles in the morning for you guys. For now, though we can munch on some blueberry pop-tarts. You guys want them toasted?" The twins nodded in reply and sat down at a round table in the kitchen. "So what's it like out there?" Granite asked as she opened three packs of pop-tarts and pulled the lever down to toast them.

"Well, it's a huge world, and it's very beautiful wherever you go, whether it be a city or plains or mountains or anywhere else," Heron replied.

"I've seen a lot of things, both good and bad in my journeys across the regions," Shuri added. Granite listened as she grabbed three plates from one of the cabinets. She grabbed the pop-tarts out of the toaster and placed two on each plate.

"It still sounds fun. So, do you guys ever go to school then?" Granite asked.

"Well, no. We travel almost all the time so we don't have time to really apply. However, I hear there is an academy of some sort here that focuses mainly on battling. Is that true?" Heron asked in reply.

"Yep. In fact I go there along with my older sister. It's called Sycamore Academy. I'm a Sophomore there while my older is sister is a grade ahead of me, a Junior."

"What are those?" Shuri asked in confusion.

"Oh... I thought you'd at least know what those are. Well, I might as well explain them all to you. There are four grades in high school, which is what Sycamore Academy is, a high school. it goes from ninth to twelfth grade. First grade through eighth grade is elementary and middle school. However, high is where it really counts. Nineth graders are known as Freshmen, mainly because they are just starting high school and many bullies will target them as 'fresh meat.' Tenth graders are known as Sophomores, which is what I am. Eleventh graders are known as Juniors, which is what my sister is. And finally, twelfth graders are known as Seniors and are usually the students that run any of the clubs and other organizations within the school," Granite explained.

"So which category would we fall in?" Heron asked.

"Well, at this specific high school academy, you start off as a Freshmen automatically, but if it were a regular high school, you'd be a Sophomore. They start you off as Freshmen automatically because they need to teach you how things work and how they plan to teach you about certain subjects. This past May actually, I finished my Freshmen year and will be a Sophomore in August. You guys still have time to sign up if you want to. Tell ya what, if we provide you guys somewhere to sleep, will you attend the academy?"

The twins looked at each other and came to an agreement. Heron then said, "Alright, sounds like a plan." They all finished their midnight snacks and then Granite proceeded to show the two twins their rooms.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Granite brought Shuri into one room and said, "This is my sister's room. You can sleep here tonight Shuri." Shuri walked in and set her bag down, also revealing her ripped shirt and her cut on her back. "Shuri, what happened to your back?"

Shuri gasped and said, "Uh... Nothing. It's fine."

"Hang on, I'll show Heron his room real quick and then I'll get some spray medicine." Granite showed Heron his room and Heron set his stuff down on the bed. "This is my brother's room. You can sleep here tonight, alright, Heron? Now, I'll go tend to your sister's cut." She ran down the hall and into the bathroom and grabbed the spray medicine in the cabinet below the sink. Granite then rushed back to Shuri and began unwrapping the bandages. The wound was deep but the bleeding had stopped for the most part. Granite then warned Shuri, "Okay, now this'll hurt, but once it's gone, the cut should heal right up overnight." Granite sprayed the medicine directly into and around Shuri's cut, causing Shuri to scream and twitch. Heron rushed in and tried to hold Shuri down while Granite applied the medicine.

"Oh my god! That stings!" exclaimed Shuri. Heron then let go of Shuri as Granite had stopped with the medicine.

"Alright, the stinging should stop in a few seconds. Sorry about that, but it could've gotten infected. Alright, time for bed," Granite said as she yawned.

"You gonna be okay?" Heron asked.

"Yea..." Shuri replied. Granite and Heron then left Shuri in her room alone.

Granite then turned around and said to Shuri and Heron, "Hey, my room is just across the hall here. Lemme know if you guys need anything, okay?"

Granite finally left and Shuri began to lay down slowly in her bed. Feeling a bit of pain from her back. A couple of hours passed and Shuri was still awake. She decided to go and see Granite. Shuri got up out of bed and grabbed her pillow, clutching it to her chest. She crept across the hall and slowly opened the door to Granite's room. Then she whispered, "Granite, you awake? Granite..."

Granite turned over and sat up rubbing her eyes. She then asked, "Shuri? Hey, is something wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Yea sure. What's the matter?"

"I'm... I'm afraid to be alone in the dark."

"Alright, c'mon." Granite scooted over and moved her pillow to give Shuri some room on Granite's bed. Shuri walked over and placed her pillow on the bed and climbed in and covered up, however stretching the covers up. Granite giggled a little bit and said, "Guess you're pretty tall huh? Don't worry about it. I'll be fine and so will you. You're not alone anymore." A Granite said this, she smiled, and Shuri began to cry a little.

"Umm... Granite?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"How come you have a thicker body than mine? You're really curvy and everything and you're able to show all of it off so easily."

Granite blushed a little. "Oh that. Well, I guess it's because I'm a bit more fit plus I have plenty of food to eat. I'm sure that when you start eating fully again, you'll start to gain some definition in your body. Your body should grow stronger as well."

"Are you sure?" Granite smiled again and nodded in reply. "Okay... Thanks."

"Anytime. Now let's go to sleep." Shuri fell right asleep and Granite fell asleep as well. Then, she was woken again by something on her side. Shuri was pushing against her, as if she was trying to keep warm. Granite rubbed her head a little and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Heron kept stirring in his sleep. He was experiencing a nightmare. All he saw was buildings on fire and grunts of multiple evil organizations running through the streets. One grunt looked right at Heron and yelled something, but Heron couldn't make it out. Soon, a bunch of grunts surrounded them. Heron looked around for a weapon of some sort, but instead found Shuri lying on the ground. Whether she was dead or just unconscious was unknown. But then, Heron began to feel angry and his body began to glow. The grunts backed away a little bit but still surrounded him. He felt his body begin to morph and change. After a few seconds, his body stopped glowing and he felt himself charge at the group of grunts surrounding him. Then, all he saw was red.


	3. The New Team And A New Threat

Heron woke up, covered in sweat. His bed was soaked. He was in a queen size bed with one side of the covers already pulled out. He was in Granite's family's guest room. It had been a month since he had that first nightmare. It had been recurring every night since then. Granite's parents had gained full custody of him and his sister from a professor they first lived with in the Kanto region. The professor immediately agreed to the news and signed them over as soon as he was able. He was glad that Heron and Shuri were finally settling in for a while. Heron had also been taken to psychiatrists, neurologists, and even spiritual healers to get rid of his nightmares. However, none of them worked to solve his problem. Heron then began to wonder if it was actually an image of the future or something from a past life. However, it was August and he and Shuri had another bigger problem to deal with: School.

It was August the seventh, the day before school was to start. Heron got up, dressed himself in a new black and white striped shirt and a new pair of gray cargo shorts, and went down stairs for breakfast. As he traveled down the stairs, the scent of pancakes filled his nostrils and caused his stomach to growl. His body had grown a little since him and Shuri had met Granite. The same with Shuri. Just like Granite said, her body had gained a lot of definition in the past month. She now had a more noticeable bust and her hips had grown outward some more. Shuri's back and tail were also healed completely. The same with Heron's wounds, except for his horn. The doctors say his horn may either take a good ten years to grow back or may not grow back at all. Seeing Shuri smiling and laughing like this comforted Heron, especially since he had started having that dream.

"Okay everyone! Breakfast is ready!" yelled a Leafeon from the kitchen. He walked around into the doorway into the living room as he said this. He was average in height and slim in body structure. He wore a light blue button-down shirt with a pair of black dress pants. The Leafeon's name is Kunai Shinobi, Granite's father. When they first met Granite's parents, Shuri and Heron were confused. Granite explained to them that her family is an Eeveelution family, which meant that the babies are born as Eevees and get to choose what they evolve into since there are so many different choices. Granite's parent didn't approve of her choice to evolve into an Umbreon though because they were afraid she would "stray down the wrong path." That's how her parents said it anyway.

Behind Heron, a Glaceon came walking down the stairs into the living room. She said, as she walked past Heron, "Good morning, Heron. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh, yes ma'am, I did. Thank you for asking," Heron said as he nodded. The Glaceon giggled a little as she walked behind the couch into the kitchen. This is Granite's mother, Karen Shinobi. She was a younger middle-age Glaceon, probably in her mid 30s, that had a figure-8 shape to her body. As she turned into the kitchen, she revealed most of her bust as she stood with her back straight and rear sticking out a bit. She was wearing a green dress that reached from around her chest, shoulders, and back to just above her knees and sported no sleeves on the dress. To go with that, she was wearing a pair of white high heels.

As Heron walked toward the kitchen behind the couch, a pair of aqua blue arms stretched in front of him down near his waist area. Following the two arms to the right led to a yawning Vaporeon sitting on the couch. This Vaporeon's name is Flo Shinobi, Granite's older sister. As Flo finished yawning, she slightly opened her eyes and smirked. Then she teasingly said, "Well, good morning sleepy head." She turned along the couch and stretched, landing on her chest and stomach, trying to show off in front of Heron to get a rouse out of him. She was wearing a loose half-length top, with no bra underneath, and a pair of pink booty pajama shorts. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, teasingly.

"Uh..." Heron tried to respond, but was a bit too distracted at how hard Flo was trying to get his attention. He walked on into the kitchen, finding Granite, Shuri, Mr. and Mrs. Shinobi, and Granite's little brother, Nathaniel, sitting at the table eating Flo walked in behind Heron, Mrs. Shinobi told Flo to go put on something less revealing before coming to the table. Flo rolled her yes and walked back upstairs. Meanwhile, Heron took a seat next to Shuri. "It looks delicious, Mr. Shinobi."

"Oh, don't mention it. You're apart of our family now, so it's only natural that we fix the best for our new family members," Mr. Shinobi said. He passed the syrup bottle to Heron and Shuri. Flo then walked back into the kitchen wearing a white blouse with gray sweatpants on. She then took a seat next to Heron and put a pancake on her plate with her fork. "Flo, I don't want to see you wearing what you just changed out of in public, much less in front of any boys."

"Alright dad, I get it. You don't want me showing off my assets like I should be," Flo replied in annoyance.

"Young lady, just because your 'assets' are more plump does not mean they are to be exempted from any rules in this household. You know the rules," said Mrs. Shinobi. Shuri nodded in agreement.

Across from Heron sat a teenage Eevee named Nathaniel Shinobi. Being Granite's little brother meant he was to be an Eevee until the year he started high school, which was tomorrow. Nathaniel sat up from his plate and asked, "Hey mom, can I join the Battle Club when sign-ups start?" He took another bite of his pancake as he waited for his mother's reply.

She then said, "It'll depend on if you've made up your mind on what you want to evolve into."

"But mom, we've already talked about this. I wanna stay as an Eevee. I've even contacted the Battle Club Leader and he said that because I'm in an Eeveelution family, I can stay as an Eevee and still join the Battle Club."

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Mr. Shinobi added, "We'll let you join the Battle Club." Everyone finished up their pancakes and loaded their plates and utensils into the dishwasher. Granite helped clean off the table while Heron scrubbed the pan used to cook the pancakes. After the kitchen was cleaned up, Heron and Shuri rushed upstairs to get all of their new things organized for the first day of school. They packed all their notebooks and pencils and pens and zipped up their backpacks.

"Oh my gosh, Heron, I can't wait for tomorrow," Shuri said excitedly. She was trembling with excitement at this point.

"I know. It'll be the first time we've been in a classroom since we trained with the professor a couple years ago," Heron replied. "What other kinds of Pokemon do you think will be there? I know Granite's whole family goes there, so we'll see a lot of Eeveelutions, but I think we'll see a lot of Ice-types there and hopefully some other Psychic-types." Heron plopped down on the bed and tried to imagine the halls, the lockers, and the doors into each classroom. That day was really just a rest day for them since work and school would start back up. The day before that was when they went shopping for other school supplies, such as extra TMs and HMs along with some battle items.

The next day, Heron was wide awake and ready for action. He dressed himself in his new school uniform: a black blazer with a yellow trim representing him as a freshman, and a pair of black dress pants with yellow trim. Shuri wore the same blazer with the same color scheme. However, instead of pants, she wore a skirt that went halfway down her newly thick thighs. Both of them also sported a pair of tennis shoes that were black and white. As they walked out of their room and down the stairs, they found Nathaniel, wearing the same uniform as Heron, Flo wearing the same uniform as Shuri, but with a blue trim, and Granite wearing the same outfit as Shuri, but with a red trim. As they headed to the front door, the doorbell rang. Granite looked through the peep-hole. Then they all heard a young male voice say, "C'mon, we're not gonna wait all day, Granite. We gotta get goin'!" Granite quickly opened the door to find three other Pokemon standing outside waiting for all of them. The one closest to the door was a Lucario, a male Shadow Lucario to be exact. A Shadow Pokemon is like a Shiny Pokemon, however with a less bright color scheme. The Shadow Lucario's main fur color was crimson, with a long patch of white fur along his main torso area. The only other thing different about this Lucario was the fact that he had an extra spike on his nose. Behind the Lucario was a Shiny male Absol, his skin and horn being the color of a bright red. The Absol also had a navy blue streak in his hair. Next to the Absol was a female Blaziken standing in a wide stance, as if she was ready to race.

"Well, let's go. We can't afford to be late on the first day," said the Blaziken rushingly. The Blaziken wore the same outfit as Granite did. Same with the Lucario and Absol, except with pants. "Oh and Granite, who are those two?" she asked as she pointed to Shuri and Heron.

"Let's get going. I'll explain everything on the way to school," Granite said. She let everyone out of the house and closed the door behind her. She hurriedly walked down the steps and said, "Alright, first, introductions are in order. Heron and Shuri, I'd like you to meet the rest of my team so far. This is Riken Ishida. He's a Shadow Lucario. Well according to his father at least," she said as she pointed to the red Lucario, "The Absol over here is his friend, Uzuma Yagami. He lives with Riken because his parents are always on business trips. They're practically brothers now. And last but not at all least, is my BFF, Katania Kanagi the Mighty Blaziken. She's got the most powerful moves on our team." As she said this, Riken turned away in annoyance. "However, Riken just doesn't know when to quit challenging her. You could say they're rivals in a way, but they still get along. Actually, Uzuma keeps beating Katania in matches. It's not that his moves are more powerful, but the fact that he is the fastest on our team. He also knows Foul Play, which uses the opponent's attack against them."

As she finished with the introductions, Heron tilted his head to the side a little. "Wait, that's not a full team though. You need six Pokemon for a full team."

"Hey, go ahead and tell 'em. If their gonna go to school here, they should at least know about what happened last year," Riken said worriedly. Granite nodded in return.

"I agree," Katania said, "It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Wait, what happened last year?" Shuri said as she stepped in front of them. All of them stopped in their tracks.

Uzuma walked forward and placed his hand on Shuri's shoulder and said, "Team Flare came last year, just before school let out. We were the only full team still at school. The team was made up of us four along with a female Chandelure and a male Golem. We stood up to Team Flare and evacuated the school of all the remaining students, but then..." Uzuma shivered at whatever he was about to say. "But then, their leader showed up. Lysandre, the Pyroar that runs Team Flare, our two old team members were very bulky and always focused on their defense and special defense training. They thought they'd be able to buy us some time by taking hits directly from Lysandre. If I'd have known Foul Play at the time, I would've used it as much as I could against Lysandre. But even so, he was just too powerful and Lysandre just went up and killed both of them. I don't even know what attack he used. Just a wall of flame appeared under their feet and when the flames dispersed, both of our friends were gone. Lysandre just stood there. He told us that they were strong but their cockiness got the better of them, and that in the end, their strength made them weaker opponents."

"Yeah, their ashes are buried in the cemetery. Anyway, now that that's out of the way I guess I had better start at the beginning of how Shuri, Heron and I met..." She explained everything that had gone on this past summer, from Heron and Shuri's first encounter with Granite to them buying school supplies two days before. And before they knew it, they were standing right in front of the famous school they had heard so much about: Sycamore Academy. And in front of it, some old bullies from the year before wanting payback for their humiliation.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a pounding twerps. 'Cuz you're about to beg for mercy," said a female Arcanine. She stood with her right hand resting on her hip. She wore the same uniform that Granite wore, however, with a shorter skirt and her shirt unbuttoned to reveal a large amount of her large bust.

"Don't worry. We'll make it quick, just try not to scream so loud, 'kay?" said a Weaville as she turned her claws into ice. Again, she also wore the same school uniform as Granite. As the Weaville revealed herself, Katania's fists and feet flared up as if she had a bad history with the Weaville.

"Oh great. Those pip-squeaks are here!" yelled an Aggron as he stomped over to his two teammates. He wore the same uniform as Riken and Uzuma, the same with a Tyranitar as he stomped over. "This is gonna be fun, right, Kumera?"

"Let's just get this over with, Kuro. I don't feel like getting in trouble on the first day," said Kumera as he took his hands out of his pockets, revealing sharpened claws.

"Oh come now friends. Let's not fight each other on the first day!" yelled a Bisharp on the roof of the school. He jumped down, with a Lopunny not far behind him. The Bisharp wore the same uniform as Riken, however, the Lopunny wore the same uniform as Shuri. She was obviously new here as well, which means Shuri and the Lopunny would be seeing a lot of each other.

"Um... Izo, are sure it's okay to do this? It's only the first day of school and-" the Lopunny was cut off as she was slapped in the face, knocking her to the ground. As Shuri witnessed this, she became infuriated with Izo. Her eyes began to glow purple and her body began to glow the same way. This caught everyone's attention, everyone except Izo of course.

"Shut up, Anna. You're lucky you even got into this school. You'd be wise to follow my lead at all times," said Izo and he looked down on Anna.

"Uhhh... Izo."

"I said shut up!"

As Izo raised his hand, ready to slap Anna again, Shuri yelled angrily at Izo, "GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Izo turned around with a shocked and angered expression on his face. "SHADOW BALL!" Shuri let loose a purple-colored energy ball infused with darkness straight towards Izo.

"Bring it on!" Izo raised his arms to defend against the attack. The Shadow ball made full impact, however, doing little damage. The blades he had sticking out of his arms for extra bulk had been dulled by the attack as well. "Oh dear, look at what you've done to my blades. I'll have to punish you as well for damaging them." Izo charged at Shuri with a crazed look in his eyes.

As Izo got within arms reach of her, Heron jumped in front of her and yelled, "FOCUS... BLAST!" As he did this, an explosion went off, causing dust to rise in front of everyone's eyes.

"Where'd they go?!" Riken asked as he looked around worriedly.

"Damn! I can't see a thing!" Katania said.

"Wow! Heron, that was really cool!" Nathaniel yelled cheerfully.

"I didn't even know those two knew those moves!" Granite said surprised. Uzuma looked up at the windows on the side of the school and saw other students peering out the windows, curious to see what had happened. Then, they heard the front gates open and high heels clicking on the stone pathway.

When the smoke cleared, a female Marowak stood in the center of the courtyard tapping her foot impatiently. She was very tall, not including the high heels, and held a long, thin bone in her hand. She wore a blue-gray blazer with a white button-down shirt buttoned all the way up and a red tie alone with a tight business skirt of the same blue-gray tint. As she looked up and around, she eyed everyone and said, "It's the first day of school and you're already causing a fuss. MY OFFI-" As she spotted Heron and Shuri on the ground healing up, she walked towards them. "What are your names?"

Heron gulped, but stood up to match the Marowak's height. He then replied, "My name is Heron Saica, and this is my sister, Shuri Saica. We've just enrolled here. The same with that Lopunny, Anna, over there. She needs to be taken to the nurse. Also, that Eevee over there is named Nathaniel and is Granite's and Flo's younger brother. He is also starting this year."

"I'll have that arranged. And, do you two have a team currently at this school?" the Marowak asked as Heron helped Shuri up off the ground. Heron shook his head in reply. "Hm... Come with me, you two. I would like you four to come as well," she said as she pointed at Riken, Granite, Katania, and Uzuma. "Nathaniel and Flo, would you please help Anna Low-Star to the nurse's office?" They both nodded in reply. "Good, thank you. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! OFF TO CLASS NOW! By the way, to you two, I am the principal here. You will refer to me as Professor Blossom" Shuri and Heron nodded in reply as Professor Blossom turned around and led Shuri, Heron and the others down the pathway and into the front doors. Then, they walked down to the end of the hall to stop at two grand doors. As Professor Blossom opened the doors, she beckoned them inside as she walked around the desk in the center of the grand office. She sat in her chair, set down the bone she was holding, rested her arms on the desk, and crossed her fingers together. Her eyes were closed as she thought for a moment. A few minutes passed before she opened them and said, "That was an amazing display of power outside just then. That team has been tormenting younger students ever since they were let out for summer break. You put them in their place just now, and I am glad. However, I am more concerned about the moves you two used. Those moves are powerful and take years to master, yet you are only in high school and can use them as if you were a Charizard using Ember. Please explain to me how this is possible."

All eyes in the office turned to Heron and Shuri. They looked at each other and agreed to confessing who they are and how they grew up, but they decided to tell them telepathically. Heron began at the point he and Shuri met Professor Oak, _"His name is Professor Oak, a Pidgeot that resides Palette Town of Kanto."_ Everyone gasped at the sound of Heron's voice being played in their head._ "He found us resting in the woods one day while taking a hike through the forest. He decided to take us to his home and teach us all he knew about the world and of battling," _Heron dropped the connection between all their minds for a minute and had a mental conversation with Shuri.

Shuri agreed to whatever they were discussing and switched up the story a little bit as she explained the rest, reestablishing the connection between everyone's mind again, _"We trained under him for many years, perfecting our skills and learning the most beneficial moves possible. One day, during one of the professor's experiments, the entire lab exploded. Me and heron were out having lunch when the explosion __occurred. As we hurried back, there were Water-type Pokemon already attempting to put out the fires. Then we saw the professor loaded into the back of an ambulance. As it drove off, we used our psychic powers to fly behind the ambulance and follow it to the hospital. The professor told us that we would have to travel the world without him, but before we left, he gave us the TMs for Focus Blast and Shadow Ball. I chose to learn Shadow Ball and Heron chose to learn Focus Blast. And as we traveled, we encountered great challenges and battled what we thought was the power of the gods, but we were soon proven to be mistaken when we encountered the Sky God Trio of Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. During that fierce battle, we learned we also had the same heights of power and set out to change the world." _

Shuri broke the connection between them and said, "That happened six years ago... Today."

Everyone, excluding Professor Blossom, was shocked at the story they had just heard. Even more so at how they told the story to them. Professor Blossom stood up and walked over to the window behind her desk. She looked out the window and said, "Alright then. It's settled. Heron and Shuri will become the two new members of your team, Riken. Heron and Shuri, Riken is the leader of this team. What he says regarding the team goes. No questions asked. Am I clear?"

Shuri and Heron smiled at what they had just heard and replied at the same time, "Yes ma'am. Thank you. We won't let you down."

"I expect great things from this new team," Professor Blossom said as she turned towards them. She smiled, and said, "Get ready, because your journey has only just begun, young ones. You may go. Send in Izo's team on your way out, please."

As the newly formed team left, Granite sent in Izo and his team. Afterwards, she said excitedly, "This is great! Now we can work together on assignments and missions and even on some jobs during breaks!" Granite and Riken made eye contact for a second. Both of them turned away, blushing.

"Uh, yea it sure is. Hey, let's go check on that Anna girl. Your brother and sister should be there, too, Granite," Riken suggested. They all turned to the right and headed down the hall towards the nurse's office. When they entered the nurse's office, nobody was there. "Wait, what the hell? Where are they?" He ran in, worried something had happened. He saw the bed had been uncovered and it looked like someone had been sleeping there.

"Hang on," Heron said, as he closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later, he opened them. They were glowing a bright green color. He then said, "My psychic abilities allow me to see into the past. Shuri isn't able to do this, however. Anna, Flo, and Nathaniel hadn't been here for long, so I should be able to easily see what happened here." Heron stood there for a few minutes. As he looked, he saw the past of the room in a green tint. He saw a young, thin, female Clefable sitting at the desk in the office. A few seconds later Flo and Nathaniel walked in carrying an unconscious Anna on their shoulders, the nurse got up and pointed to the bed as she rushed to a cabinet on the far left side of the room. Anna was lying down on the bed when suddenly four shadows appeared behind each of them. Soon they were exposed to be four Dusknoir, all with a uniform on with an unfamiliar emblem on them. The Dusknoir grabbed all four of the Pokemon and brought them into the shadows they came out of. The vision then disappeared as Heron heard screams in the distance of his mind. "Alright, so Flo and Nathaniel brought Anna in here successfully and had her lie down on the bed. Soon after, four shadows appeared behind each of them, revealing themselves as four Dusknoir. They grabbed them and dragged them back into the shadows they came out of. The only thing we have to follow is the fact they were wearing uniforms with emblems on them, however, I didn't recognize it at all."

"You said they came out of shadows right?" Uzuma asked. Heron nodded in reply. "I am able to see where shadows are and what path they used to travel. Show me an image of one of the Dusknoir." Uzuma closed his eyes and opened them, as they looked as if shadows were pouring out of them. Heron showed Uzuma a mental image of the Dusknoir above their shadows. Soon he was traveling under Lumiose City to a structure under Prism Tower. "Alright, I have the location. We need to let Professor Blossom know what has happened."

They traveled back to the office they were just standing in and let the principal know of the situation. "Alright then, go. This will be considered as your first assignment. Make sure you do whatever it takes to pass. I will inform Flo's team and Izo's team of the current situation and I will have the school put the demonstrations on hold until tomorrow. Don't fail me young ones."

"We won't. We can't fail," Riken said, clenching his fist. They all ran out of the school building and down the street, heading straight towards Prism Tower.

Granite began to stray ahead because of her siblings. She thought, _"Oh please don't let this end up like last year. I can't lose anyone else." _She cleared her mind and she gained an angry look in her eyes, thinking, _"No, I won't let it be like last year. I'm not weak anymore. Don't worry Flo and Nathaniel. I'm on my way. Just hang in there."_


End file.
